Chez le psy
by Reboyama
Summary: Et si Tsuna vas voir un psychologue sans en parler en personne, que se passerait-il ? all27 avec un couple à la fin. One-shot écrit pour Lamento-chibi


Ciaossu ^^ je reviens et non pas avec un nouveau chapitre de ma fic mais un petit one-shot que m'a demandé Lamento-chibi. C'est encore un petit délire à ne pas prendre au sérieux. Normalement j'ai respecté le caractère de chacun X) mais bon, on fait comme on peut (Tsuna devrait vraiment se faire soigner... A moins qu'il soit masochiste T.T)

J'aimerais juste avoir un petit mot sur l'orthographe parce que je compte corrigé une fic mais si c'est pour rajouter encore plus de faute c'est pas la peine (je tiens à la vie).

Ceci étant dit Bonne lecture ~

**Disclaimer** : Vous avez Tsuna coucher avec Hibari, Mukuro, Reborn, Xanxus ou Byakuran ? Non ? Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage *soupire* Ils sont à Amano Akira.

* * *

**Tsuna chez le psychologue**

Tsuna souffla un bon coup, cela allait bientôt être son tour. Il était venu ici sans le dire à personne, même Reborn ne le savait pas. De toute façon s'il l'aurait dit ne serait-ce qu'à sa mère, il aurait vu toute sa famiglia au complet rappliquer en lui demandant si tout allait bien car il avait décidé d'aller voir un psychologue.

Non il n'avait pas de problème psychologique mais il avait juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un et ce n'était pas à sa famille à qui il allait se confiait. Non franchement il aurait parlé à Gokudera il lui aurait répondu « Ne vous inquiétez pas judaime, je vais tous les explosez » et cela aurait créé plus de problèmes que jamais, Yamamoto lui aurait dit « Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, rigole et tout ira bien », Mukuro il ne voulait même pas y penser surtout depuis qu'il savait que sa phrase « je vais prendre possession de ton corps » avait deux sens, Lambo n'aurait rien compris, Hibari... bah c'était Hibari, il l'aurait écouté d'une oreille distraite pour ensuite lui sauté dessus.

Reborn, depuis qu'il avait repris sa forme adulte ses hormones le travaillaient sérieusement, et devinez qui attire les problèmes, bingo, Dame-Tsuna. Il aurait prétendu le réconforter pour ensuite essayait de le mettre dans son lit. Il ressouffla. Mais le pire de tous était bien Ryohey, il aurait hurlé « NE T'INQUIÈTES PAS SAWADA REJOINS MON CLUB DE BOX ET TOUT IRA À L'EXTRÊME ! », bien sûr cela aurait rameuté tous ses autres gardiens et il aura donc le droit à tous les scénarios précédents réunis. Une jeune femme habillée d'un tailleur qui lui allait véritablement bien entra dans la salle d'attente.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, c'est à vous.

Le boss souffla un bon coup pour évacuer le stress mais cela ne marcha pas. C'était donc tendu comme un arc qu'il entra dans l'autre pièce. Il détailla d'un peu plus près la psychologue. C'était une jeune femme qui avait les cheveux blonds attachés à l'arrière du crâne avec une pince, mais certaines mèches s'échappaient et encadraient son visage. On voyait ses yeux bleus à travers de grosses lunettes qui ne retiraient rien à son charme mais bien au contraire lui donnait un petit air sérieux.

Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux pour le mettre en confiance avant de lui dire :

-Bonjour monsieur Sawada, je m'appelle Ayumi et je vais m'occuper de vous aujourd'hui.

-B-b-b-bonjour.

Il essaya de lui faire un de ses sourires mais le seul qu'il réussit à faire était crispé. Il regarda ensuite à droite, à gauche, la fenêtre et même sous le fauteuil avant de demander :

-Tout ce qui sera dit entre nous restera secret, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, absolument tous ce que vous me confirez restera entre ces quatre murs,

Elle rit ensuite un petit peu avant d'ajouter :

-Et ne vous inquiétez pas les murs ne parlent pas.

« Vous ne connaissez pas le proverbe les murs ont des oreilles ! », Tsuna savait maintenant que l'arcobaleno le surveillait en permanence c'est-à-dire 24h/24h et 7j/7j et sans aucun mensonge. Lorsqu'il avait vu les cachettes secrètes dans son établissement scolaire il frôla la crise cardiaque. Non seulement on l'espionnait mais si le chef du comité de discipline l'apprenait il était sûr que tout retomberait sur lui. Mais pas d'inquiétude, Reborn était parti à une réunion importante en Italie, donc cela était impossible qu'il le surveille en ce moment.

Une fois le doute passé il observa la pièce de plus près. Une décoration simple mais accueillante avec un bureau et à sa gauche le fameux canapé. D'ailleurs il s'allongea dessus après la proposition de la blonde. Elle lui sourit encore une fois tout en s'installant à sa place, sur un fauteuil.

-Donc monsieur Sawada...

-Tsuna.

-Veuillez m'excuser ?

Le Vongola lui fit un de ses sourires qui a même réussi à faire fondre l'être de glace qu'était son gardien du nuage avant de répéter.

-Tout le monde m'appelle Tsuna, de plus vous n'avez pas besoin de me vouvoyer surtout si je dois vous raconter mon histoire.

Elle rougit en voyant le sourire plus que rayonnant de l'adolescent et se reprit mentalement en se disant que c'était un patient.

-E-en effet, donc mons... Tsuna, sans vouloir te vexer tu m'avais l'air légèrement paranoïaque tout à l'heure.

Avec certain patient, normalement les psychologues sont censés y aller en douceur et non être aussi directe. Mais ce petit n'avait pas l'air d'avoir des problèmes mentaux, il lui donnait l'impression d'être juste un garçon à qui on a déposé une trop grosse charge sur ses épaules.

Le jeune homme pouffa légèrement.

-J'ai juste l'habitude de me faire suivre partout où je vais et dernièrement on me suit jusqu'à dans ma douche.

Ayumi écarta les yeux, il avait l'habitude d'être suivi ? Finalement elle s'était peut-être fourvoyé sur son compte.

-Je vo- te demande pardon ?

-Commençons par le commencement. Je suis le candidat à la place de dixième parrain de la famille Vongola.

La psychologue lâcha son stylo, mafia ? Lui ? Non impossible ! Il devait probablement se croire dans la mafia, c'est impossible qu'un adolescent aussi adorable fasse partie de la mafia. C'était décidé elle l'aiderait même si pour ça elle devra le kidnapper à sa famille.

-Même si je ne veux pas en faire partie.

Il s'accrocha à la chemise de la blonde avec des larmes sur le coin des yeux.

-La mafia fait peur et surtout lui.

Lui qui était lui, les yeux de la femme s'enflammèrent, cet homme elle allait le tuer ! « Lui » qui avait osé le rendre comme ça. Elle reprit très vite un sourire chaleureux.

-Que s'est-il passé avec cet homme.

-Cet homme est terrifiant, j'ai des frissons justes en pensant à lui et j'en suis sûr que si on dit son prénom il va rappliquer.

-Que t'as fait ce jeune homme ?

La jeune demoiselle s'attendait au pire meurtre, viol, kidnapping...

-C'était mon tuteur et il m'apprenait les cours, en plus c'était un bébé.

Elle tomba de son fauteuil un bébé ?

-Ce n'est pas fini, il a attiré un mafieux à moitié fou avec ses dynamites, il s'est autoproclamé mon bras droit et est pire qu'une sensu, un jour il a même voulu m'accompagner dans la cabine des toilettes dans mon école, heureusement que Yamamoto était là même si son regard était un peu trop sérieux je me demande pourquoi, après tout Gokudera-kun m'a toujours collé

La psychologue n'en croyait pas ses oreilles dynamites ? Accompagné dans les toilettes ? C'était un peu gros quand même.

-Il a aussi forcé un jovial souriant dans n'importe quelle situation à être dans ma famille, il croit toujours qu'il est dans un jeu mais cet homme dit que c'est un tueur-né et les seules fois où je l'ai vu perdre son sourire c'est lorsqu'on était tous les deux seuls dans les couloirs, d'ailleurs il avait fait un geste pour s'approcher de moi mais j'ai glissé et je suis tombé, peut-être qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose, j'ai dû décevoir Yamamoto.

Vraiment un tueur-né, peut-être finalement qu'il était véritablement malade ou il parle d'un jeu bah oui ça doit être ça et il a dû parier avec ses amis quelque chose et voilà pourquoi il est ici.

-Et encore vous n'avez pas vu l'extrême capitaine de club de boxe de notre équipe, bah non sinon vous seriez sourde, il me court toujours après pour que je rejoigne son extrême club de boxe et en plus il ne comprend jamais rien, mais récemment dès qu'il prononce cette phrase tout le monde réagit au quart de tour pourtant oni-san l'a toujours dit.

Elle rêvait ou ça fait trois fois que ce petit faisait des sous-entendus, il faisait exprès de pas les voir, flagrants comme c'est.

-Il a même réussi à amener un enfant de cinq ans déguisé en vache chez moi qui est, soi-disant, un tueur d'une autre famille. Il n'arrête pas d'exploser ma maison avec des grenades roses, en plus il parle de lui à la troisième personne Lambo. J'en ai marre en plus c'est devenu le souk chez moi à cause d'un gosse poursuivi par la mafia et qui fait des classements de chose bizarre, une femme qui transforme tout ce qu'elle cuisine en poison, une petite chinoise qui devient une bombe lorsqu'elle voit l'homme pour qui elle craque et d'ailleurs cet homme avait, comme par hasard, décidé de venir me rendre visite plus souvent, et encore je ne vous parle pas des personnes de passages chez moi et qui profitent de ma maison comme un d'hôtel, ces personnes sont d'ailleurs les personnes qui ont tenté de me tuer et qui sont plus bizarres les uns que les autres et surtout ils font tous peur !

Il reprit sa respiration après cette longue tirade qui était depuis longtemps posée sur son cœur avant d'observer de plus près la personne à côté d'elle. Elle ne bougeait plus, en fait elle assimilait encore les informations ça donnait un peu près ça : un gamin hein la bonne blague, des grenades roses comme c'est esthétique, Hey ! Neurone deux, arrête de rêvasser et va travailler il y a trop d'informations bizarres d'un coup, bah justement laissons les passer, attention voilà les infos sur ceux qui avaient envie de le tuer et qui vivent sous le même toi. Voilà ce qui se passait dans la tête de la psy. Ses neurones n'avaient jamais eu autant d'informations aussi... saugrenues dirons-nous à traiter d'un coup

Bref après une bonne dizaine de minutes elle lui fit un petit sourire pour l'encourager à continuer, après tout elle était là pour l'écouter et c'était une professionnelle. Ce petit avait besoin d'aide et elle le lui donnera.

-Vous êtes sûr que tout ira bien ? Les vrais ennuis commencent maintenant.

Comment ça les vrais ? C'était que l'entrée depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Ce n'est pas possible, que pouvait-il t'arriver de pire ?

-Une personne à la coupe étrange qui ressemble beaucoup à un ananas qui en voulait après mon corps qui a failli me tuer, qui est parti en prison, qui s'est échappé, qui est revenu me voir et qui veut toujours mon corps mais dans un autre sens ? Un homme qui aime le sang et les batailles et qui aime mordre à mort tous les faibles dont je fais partie mais pour X et Y raison il veut me mordre à mort d'une autre façon ? Un bébé diabolique qui a grandi et dont le caractère n'a pas changé toujours aussi sadique, malade, dérangé sauf qu'en plus il a les hormones en ébullitions ?

Là, Ayumi était sur le cul c'était le cas de le dire. Pour qu'une personne ait autant de malheurs c'était impossible et de toute façon ce que racontait ce garçon n'était qu'une histoire inventée par ses amis et lui très probablement à moins qu'il soit réellement malade.

-Excusez-moi madame.

-Ayumi !

-Pardon.

-Appelle-moi Ayumi.

Il lui fit un autre magnifique sourire qui fit de nouveau sourire la psychologue qui avait de plus en plus envi de kidnapper cet enfant pour l'aider bien sûr.

-Vous savez vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi je vais bien parce qu'après tout, ils sont tous mes amis.

« Ils veulent être plus que ça » pensa la blonde, après on osait dire que les blondes étaient stupides.

-Après tout j'ai vécu des moments incroyables avec eux et je peux compter sur eux lors des batailles et même dans la vie quotidienne. La vie serait beaucoup moins amusante sans eux.

Après avoir entendu ces mots la femme se sentit émue, ce garçon ne pouvait être malade en débitant de telle réplique.

-C'est pour ça que je leur suis reconnaissant.

-Á qui ça ?

- Á Reborn.

Boum ! Les deux personnes sursautèrent. Des bruits d'explosion de coup de feu et d'hurlement de peur avaient pris l'extérieur de la pièce.

-C'est probablement le patient d'un autre psychologue ou d'un autre spécialiste qui travaille ici. Veuillez patienter je reviens tout de suite.

La psychologue se leva et Tsuna alla à sa suite. Il avait peur de voir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte. La femme ne dit rien et l'ouvrit en grand tout comme ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit le spectacle.

-JJUUUUDDDAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏMMMMEEEEE ! Je vous retrouve enfin, vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

-SSAAAWAAAADAAAAAA REEEEJOOOIIIINS MOOOOON CLUB DE BOXE !

-Haha, il en est hors de question sempaï.

-Kufufu, tout à fait parce qu'après tout le corps de Tsunayoshi m'appartient.

-Rêve ananas herbivore, il est à moi.

-Dame-Tsuna appartient à Lambo !

-La ferme stupide bovin.

-Herbivores vous faites trop de bruit je vais tous vous mordre à mort.

Alors cela doit être Gokudera, Yamamot, oni-san, Lambo, l'ananas et le type qui fait peur, alors comme ça ces types existaient vraiment. Elle n'en revenait pas.

Bang ! Un coup de feu retentit. Tous se retournèrent vers l'homme grand mince qui avait le pistolet encore fumant dans sa main.

« Et lui doit être Reborn » pensa la jeune femme. Cet homme lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il s'approcha lentement du boss jusqu'à s'arrêter à dix centimètres de lui. Il observa d'un regard scrutateur avant de lui rouler une pelle...

La tension dans la pièce augmenta d'un coup et la blonde ne pouvait se permettre ne serait-ce que de cligner des yeux. L'homme en costume avait une aura oppressante et il faisait savoir à ses adversaires qu'il était prêt, prêt à tout combat. Cela créait une atmosphère où personne n'osait bouger y compris la psychologue. Elle avait peur, peur pour elle mais surtout pour Tsunayoshi. Le stress la prit et elle finit par ouvrir la bouche :

-E-euh, si vous me le permettez...

L'aura se multiplia par six. La psy avait l'impression d'avoir lancé une sorte de signal d'attaque pour toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce et le regard que lui lançait son patient lui confirma ses doutes. Et dire qu'elle voulait le protéger...

Une bonne dizaine de minutes passèrent où chacun se jaugeaient et regardaient le paquet gagnant qui se trouvait en ce moment même chez l'ennemi. Ici, c'était chacun pour sa peau ou plutôt chacun pour la peau des fesses du boss.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe.

La blonde savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du prononcé son nom. Dès que la phrase termina, tous se mirent en mouvement et la jeune femme ne put qu'ouvrir grand les yeux. Des tonfas venaient lui frôler le nez, un katana vint lui découper son élastique, lui détachant les cheveux, une grenade rose... UNE GRONADE ROSE ! Elle allait faire un pas lorsque quelqu'un lui agrippa la main. Elle tomba dans deux océans marrons et elle entendit.

-Ne bougez surtout pas, ils ne vous blesseront pas.

Pour une raison ou une autre elle lui fit confiance et malgré les armes, tous plus différents les uns que les autres qui passaient à côté d'elle ou qui s'entrechoquer entre eux, elle n'eut aucune égratignure. Elle regarda le jeune adolescent qui regardait droit devant lui d'un air lointain qu'elle prit pour de la confiance. La psychologue avait sous-estimé ce petit, il était beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne paraissait et là, au milieu de la bataille, seul ne bougeant pas on aurait dit un roi... Non un ciel, le ciel où tous les éléments passaient autour de lui mais lui ne bougeait jamais. Elle fit un sourire franc et se détendit, après tout il lui avait dit de ne pas bouger et elle lui faisait entièrement confiance donc elle attendit que tout ce passe.

Du côté du brun son esprit était parti loin... très loin... En fait il avait tellement peur que son âme l'avait quitté laissant son corps aux mains de qui le voulait, la traîtresse. Contrairement à sa voisine il ne voyait pas des armes mais des armes ET des mains baladeuses. En fait à chaque fois qu'une main s'approchait de lui, il voyait une balle, un trident ou autres pour l'arrêter. Il savait que venir ici était une mauvaise idée. Pourquoi il ne bougeait pas ? Parce que son corps était figé ! La peur avait paralysé tous ces membres, ça l'avait tellement paralysé qu'il n'arrivait même plus à trembler. Il vit Ayumi à côté d'elle qui ne bougeait pas et avait un sourire serein. Elle était folle ! Et c'était elle la psy ? Elle aurait dû prendre ses jambes à son cou et pas rester ici à côté d'elle. Certes, il lui avait dit de pas bouger parce que son intuition lui avait dit de le faire... Mais avoir un sourire serain... Il y avait un fossé entre les deux.

L'entrée était devenu un vrai champ de bataille et tout le monde avait déjà fui loin, mais elle, elle restait là à coté de lui. Il la regarda de près avant de se dire qu'elle était plutôt belle avec sa chevelure qui se levait grâce aux attaques qui passaient à côté d'elle.

Une vache pleura et se tira les bazooka des dix ans sur lui-même. Un adolescent apparut alors et lorsqu'il vit la bataille et surtout les auras des tueurs dans la pièce, il re-tira un coup et là une autre aura puissante apparue. La tension dans la pièce s'accentua et des étincelles apparurent.

-Yare, yare. On est où ?

Il regarda autour de lui et vit son boss à côté d'une jeune femme. Il se dirigea vers lui mais un tonfa lui fit reculer en arrière. Le Bovino observa d'un peu plus près les personnes dans la pièce (parce que oui il avait été directement absorber par le corps de Tsuna) et soupira.

-Je vois, on dirait que c'est sérieux.

Il positionna deux petites cornes sur sa tête et son corps s'illumina. La blonde ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna vers son patient.

-C'est qui lui ? Il n'était pas dans la description !

-C'est Lambo !

-Lambo ! C'était un gosse y'a moins de dix minutes !

-C'est compliqué !

-...

Vu ce qu'elle venait de voir plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner... Un bébé de cinq ans se transformant en un adulte de vingt-cinq ans et qui produit des éclaires... Franchement, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être p...

-NOOOOOONNNN ! NE LE PENSAIS MÊME PAS !

Trop tard pensa le brun en voyant chacun de ses gardiens activer leur équipement Vongola pour se faire face. Là la psychologue en resta bouche ouverte. Des animaux avec des sortes de flammes qui leur sortaient de-ci et delà étaient apparus sans parler des vêtements des « amis » de son patient.

Un gros BOUM se fit entendre et Tsuna ainsi qu'Ayumi se retrouvèrent dehors avec le bâtiment détruit.

Ils ouvrirent tous les deux les yeux pour des raisons différentes. L'un parce que son lieu de travail venait de partir en fumée et l'autre parce qu'il anticipait la paperasse qu'il devra faire. Ce dernier soupira avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme pour s'excuser mais ce qu'il vit lui fit une boule dans le ventre. Dans ces yeux il y avait de la peur, qui était tout à fait normal mais aussi comme si elle ne voulait plus voir le responsable de cela, ce qu'il comprenait, mais il se sentait blessé parce que c'était lui le responsable.

Il se leva et la blonde le suivit du regard et essaya d'anticiper ce qu'il allait faire mais ses yeux étaient cachés par ses cheveux. C'est là qu'une voix grave et très sensuelle survint.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourqu...

Trop tard, le petit venait de manger deux médicaments... La femme panique, voulait-il se suicider devant elle ? Mais elle ne le vit pas s'effondrer, elle vit une flamme se former sur son front et ses moufles devenir des gants enflammés. Un petit lionceau apparut sur son épaule et la regarda tristement avant que le Vongola aille au milieu de ses gardiens et que ce petit lion qu'elle trouva très mignon et inapte à se battre, fit un hurlement qui figea tout le monde. Elle entendit ensuite la phrase que son patient dit :

-Si vous me voulez vous n'avez qu'à m'attraper.

Elle faillit s'étouffer. Il était évident de ce qu'il allait lui arriver si cette bande de loups affamer lui mettait la main dessus.

-Attends !

Trop tard, le jeune homme s'était envolé et tous ses gardiens avec lui. Quelques minutes après ce départ la police ainsi que les pompiers arrivèrent sur place et elle aurait cru à un rêve si, devant ses yeux, le bâtiment n'était pas détruit. Elle soupira et eut quelques remords vis-à-vis de ce patient. Ayumi s'était promis de le protéger... Elle n'avait réussi qu'à l'enfoncer un peu plus.

* * *

Quelques années après « l'incident » qui a été mis sur le compte d'une fuite de gaz. Ayumi assis dans son siège en cuir soupira. Elle se tracassait encore à propos de ce jeune patient qu'elle n'avait pu malheureusement aider. Pour la blonde ça a été plutôt facile de retrouver un nouveau bureau mais pour ce jeune homme qui était pur et innocent... Il avait probablement perdu quelque chose qu'il ne pourra jamais retrouver. Elle soupira encore une fois.

-Mademoiselle Watari ?

-Oui ?

-Monsieur Vongola est arrivé.

-D'accord, merci.

La psychologue se baffa légèrement les joues.

-Allez, tu auras tout le temps de déprimer après le travail.

-Mais pourquoi déprimes-tu ?

Un frisson lui remonta tout le dos. Elle ne connaissait pas cette voix qui la tutoyait. Elle se retourna lentement avant de tomber dans deux yeux chocolats purs mais où brillaient une lueure de maturité. Elle élargit son analyse au visage, c'était ce qu'on appelait de nos jours un « hyper, super, méga beau-gosse à en damner un saint ». Et son petit sourire moqueur... Mmmm... à faire faire devenir saint Satan lui-même. Ses cheveux châtains qui lui encadraient les épaules en bataille, ne se laissant pas faire contre la loi de la pesanteur, un nez fine et droit et des lèvres indescriptibles. La femme se reprit, le rouge aux joues.

-Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur Vongola.

Heureusement elle n'avait pas buguer et elle remercit son professionnalisme pour ça.

-Voyons, tu peux m'appeler Tsuna.

La femme ouvrit grand les yeux... TSUNA ! Le Tsuna de l'incident, celui qui s'est fait poursuivre par une bande de fou allié qui devrait se faire interner ?

-Co-o-o-omment... V-vou-t-tu...

Il rigola légèrement . Oh my god ! Son rire... Elle allait le violer c'était sûr !

-J'avais du travail dans les environs et donc je suis venu te remercier.

Du travail ? Faisait-il toujours partie de la mafia. Et comme si ces yeux perçants pouvaient lire en elle, Le bosse répondit à sa question.

-Vous avez en face de vous le Vongola decimo en personne.

Ayumi ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche. Elle avait quelque recherche depuis qu'elle avait entendu le nom de Vongola et elle avait réussi à apprendre que c'était une famille italienne mais pas n'importe laquelle, la plus puissante du monde. Et lorsqu'elle avait voulu approfondir ses recherches un homme était venu à sa rencontre et l'avait « gentiment » conseiller d'arrêter ses recherches. Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. La blonde le regarda de plus près. C'est vrai que maintenant il sentait la puissance par tous les pores de sa peau blanche et qui avait l'air si douce soi-disant passant.

La femme le regarda encore pendant quelques instants avant de lui reposer une question.

-Mais pourquoi me remercier ? Ne t'ai-je pas plutôt enfoncé il y a quelques années de cela ?

L'homme lui sourit, le même sourit qu'elle avait eu droit lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la première fois, un de ceux qui vous réchauffent le cœur et tous ses remords partirent d'un coup.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser pour les dégâts occasionner à votre lieu de travail.

Dieu, quelle manière de parler si... Classe.

-Et je tiens à te remercier car grâce à vous j'ai eu la solution à tous mes problèmes.

La psy leva un sourcil au ciel. Quand est-ce qu'elle lui avait donné une solution ? Elle se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier tellement elle avait été traumatisé, et à aucun moment une réponse aux problèmes (car oui problèmeS avec un grand S vu le nombre qu'il en a) de ce garçon avait été abordée. Le brun vit la confusion sur le visage de la blonde et pouffa légèrement. Il s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça tendrement.

-Ce jour-là, je me suis fait attraper et c'est aussi ce jour-là que j'ai perdu mon innocence. Je ne vous racontes pas la guerre que ça a été après cela. Les manoirs Vongola qui se trouvent au Japon et en Italie ont été détruits parce que oui j'ai continué à m'enfuir jusqu'à quitter mon propre pays. L'homme sourit en pensant à cette époque où il était encore jeune et peureux, que de nostalgie. Ayant marre de payer pour les dégâts occasionner par mes gardiens, le neuvième du nom a décidé de me caser avec l'un d'eux et bien sûr personne ne pourra contredire la décision finale. Plusieurs épreuves se sont alors organisées mais tous, j'ai bien TOUS mes prétendants étaient de très mauvais perdant et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui gagnait à chaque fois. La même personne qui a réussi à m'attraper la première fois et qui m'a aussi forcé à entrer dans ce monde...

-Reborn...

La femme finit la phrase comme si c'était l'évidence même. Elle regarda le boss qu'elle avait dans les bras avant d'avoir un sourire franc. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien, la personne dont il avait parler le plus à l'époque était cette étrange personnage. En tout cas, ce Reborn avait de la chance d'avoir un mec pareil (non, elle ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir réussi à le kidnapper plus tôt). Lorsque soudain, le Vongola dans ces bras se détacha d'elle et alla se cacher sous le bureau... Ayumi ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais.

-Chhhhhhhht, je ne suis pas là.

La porte de son bureau percuta bruyamment les murs et deux personnes qui se fusillaient du regard entrèrent en même temps. La psychologue les observa longuement avant qu'un tilt se fasse entendre dans sa tête « Aahhh ! La tête d'ananas ! Comment ne peut-on pas changer de coiffure dans un laps de temps aussi long... En tout cas il est reconnaissable et l'autre à côté c'est... Il me dit quelque chose... Ne serait-ce pas l'homme dangereux ? ». C'était effectivement Rokudo Mukuro alias l'ananas et Hibari Kyoya alias l'homme qui fait peur.

-Kufufu, le petit Tsunayoshi tient trop aux choses futiles. Il se sentait irrité pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Parlez-il d'elle ?

-Ferme là, ananas. Où est l'herbivore.

Et là elle sentit deux regards assassins sur elle. La psy baissa automatiquement les yeux et vit le regard peureux de l'homme, plier en quatre sous son bureau. Ses yeux lui suppliaient de ne rien dire. Elle ne pouvait pas, une fois de plus, le mettre dans l'embarras.

-De qui parlez-vous ?

-Es-tu bête ? Je viens de te le dire. Kufufu, je détruirais ce monde aussi un jour.

-Hé ?

Venait-elle de condamner le monde ?

-On cherche l'herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Désolé mais je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Kufufu, stupide, nous savons qu'il a pris rendez-vous avec vous.

Le boss se raidit sous la table. Comment pouvaient-ils être au courant de cela alors que la seule personne à qui il l'a dit était Reborn parce que d'un, il ne peut rien lui cacher, de deux, s'il prononçait son prénom il risquait de le voir rappliquer et de trois, il l'aurait su un jour ou l'autre et il lui aurait fait regretter amèrement de lui avoir caché. Il soupira en se disant qu'il ne pouvait avoir une vie privée...

-J'avais rendez-vous avec Monsieur Vongola et pas Sawada.

-Kufufu, vous nous prenez pour des idiots. Il sortit son trident de nulle part. Si c'est le cas, vous risquez de le regretter.

-Le Vongola est l'herbivore.

La psy fit un sourire commercial.

-Ah bon ? Veuillez m'excuser alors j'avais bien rendez-vous avec lui mais vu qu'il n'était pas venu je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ils étaient la même personne.

L'ananas la regarda suspicieusement avant de faire disparaître son arme et de sortir. Oh, il savait qu'elle mentait. Il n'était pas le meilleur illusionniste pour rien mais s'en prendre à une innocente ou à un bâtiment risquait de lui coûter gros de la part de son cher boss et surtout s'il aimait la personne. Toute la famiglia Vongola se souvient encore de sa réaction lorsque Mukuro s'était amusé avec une serveuse qui avait osé draguer SA proie... Effectivement c'est un jour qui est resté graver dans l'histoire des Vongola.

Une fois les hommes partirent, la blonde se pressa de fermer la porte et de dire à son patient.

-C'est bon tu peux sortir.

L'homme sortit en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Merci et désolé.

-N'avais-tu pas dit que tu avais trouvé la solution ?

-Oui tant que Reborn est là, une fois qu'il part en mission c'est la chasse ouverte au manoir. Vous savez c'est horrible, il y a des hormones partout !

La jeune psy pouffa légèrement

-Ça n'est pas drôle, tu ne t'imagines même pas l'horreur que je subis à longueur de journée !

-En fait rien n'a changé.

Le Vongola arrêta tout mouvement et même de respirer avant qu'une atmosphère morose s'empare de lui. Il s'accroupit dans un coin sombre en murmurant des « pas ma faute... Foutues hormones... » ou des « je suis désolé d'avoir mis les pieds sur cette foutue planète... » ou encore des « si c'est ma punition pour avoir mangé une sucette de manière provocante devant Lambo pour qu'il se taise, ou encore avoir dit à Gokudera-kun d'aller lui chercher un fruit exotique pour qu'il me laisse tranquille et sans faire exprès je me suis mis du jus partout sur le corps, ou encore pour m'être caché dans les douches pour que Yamamoto se sente gêner de m'avoir vu nu pour qu'il perde son sourire, ou pour m'être déshabillé devant Oni-san dans les vestiaires pour qu'il laisse tomber l'idée de me recruter (je voulais juste lui montrer que j'étais un maigrichon...), ou est-ce à cause de la fois où j'ai montré le bleu qui se trouvait sous ma fesse droite pour lui dire que le frapper à cet endroit-là faisait mal, ou est-ce le fait d'avoir entraîné Chrome dans un magasin de lingerie pour homme pour qu'elle se sente gênée de l'avoir obligé à venir avec elle (pourquoi Mukuro s'était-il montré à ce moment-là?), je dis que ma punition est trop injuste ! »

Ayumi ne put que rester bouche bée... Pas étonnant qu'ils veuillent tous le corps du décimo. Elle s'agenouilla près de l'homme qui était plus grand qu'elle et lui frotta les cheveux. Ce dernier se retourna et fit face à un magnifique sourire.

-Effectivement je crois que c'est à cause de ça.

Une toute petite phrase qui brisa le monde du petit brun. La psychologue accentua son sourire avant de dire :

-Bonne chance.

Le petit brun la regarda perplexe avant de répondre à son sourire par son propre sourire.

-Effectivement il en aura besoin.

Le Vongola perdit son sourire et se retourna vers la... Bibliothèque !

-Reborn ! Que fais-tu cacher dans la bibliothèque ?

-Chaos. Je viens chercher ma princesse quelle question.

-Tu as tout écouté !

-Non, bien sûr que non. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Un pervers ?Au fait tu as oublié de lui dire la fois où tu as pris ta douche avec moi en poussant des petits gémissements tellement... suggestifs.

-STOP ! Tu as tout entendu, espèce de... de... Pervers !

La femme ne put qu'être spectatrice du couple qui se disputait devant ses yeux. Ils étaient tellement mignons tous les deux. Au bout d'un moment elle n'en peut plus et explosa de rire.

-C'est pas drôle !

-Excuse moi Tsuna mais vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux.

-Où tu vois que ce tueur sanguinaire est mignon.

-Je suis d'accord, je suis majestueux.

Tsuna failli se frapper la tête sur le sol mais ce qu'il l'empêcha est une bouche bien connue. Il soupira d'aise et entoura le coup de son homme de ses bras. Ils finirent par se séparer par manque d'air et le hitman commençait à se sentir chaud. En même temps il était parti en mission pendant un bout de temps.

-Rentrons.

-O-o-ui.

Tsuna était rouge. Ils commencèrent à sortir lorsque le bosse Vongola se retourna et fit un dernier sourire à la jeune femme en soufflant :

-Merci.

Puis il disparut. Ayumi savait qu'elle ne le révérait plus jamais et cela lui pinçait le cœur mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait enfin trouvé un équilibre dans ce qui était le bazars de sa vie et elle avait réussi à l'aider.

-Bon, au boulot. S'il vous plaît faites entrer le prochain patient, un certain Bykuran Millifiore.

* * *

Moi : Bon bah j'ai plus rien à dire.

**Tsuna** : Si que cette fic tu l'as écrite y'a un an et que tu viens de la finir

**Moi** : T.T

**Tsuna** : Que tu as toujours pas écrit le chapitre suivant de "Des vacances de rêve"

**Moi** : =o=

**Tsuna** : Que tu as un chapitre de près pour une nouvelle fic mais que tu as la flemme de corrigé tes fautes donc tu l'as laissé de côté...

**Moi** : STOP ! C'est bon, j'avoue, je suis coupable...

**Tsuna** : *soupire* Tu n'as qu'à me laisser tranquille.

**Moi** : Jamais ! Je promets de tout finir cette année, j'en fais le serment même si je dois en mourir *met un genoux à terre et une main sur le coeur*

**Tsuna** : J'aurais préféré que tu abandonne... Une petite review pour m'aider et ma sauver de cette folle, je vous en supplie.


End file.
